fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu! Passion Stars Episode 1/Transcript
(We see the logo with a white background and our main character appears) Gekijou Nakamura: (points at the audience, breaking the fourth wall with a serious expression.) Don't underestimate me! My passionate idol activities! Aikatsu! Passion Stars is about to start~ehen! poses and giggles) (The episode begins at the Nakamuras' house which is very beautiful; in fact, it is one of the most beautiful houses in this neighborhood. Inside, all of the family members are in the living room, except for one.) Mother (smiling proudly): (brushing her daughter's hair) Azami, you are going to be a top idol. Azami Nakamura: Of course I am, Mother. I'm a member of the Nakamura family, so it's only natural. (Smiles arrogantly.) Father (in a joking tone): Now, now, Azami. Don't get too full of yourself. You're not an idol yet. Azami: (Laughs) I know, Father. But I will be. Mother and Father: That's our daughter! Older Brother: Sis, you need any outfits for the audition? Azami: Oh, no thanks, Arata-oniisan. Mother says that she will provide the outfits. Arata: Okay then. I know you gonna be a shoo-in at the audition. (A young girl and a young boy were sitting on the floor until they heard the word "audition." Then they stood up.) Younger Twin Siblings: What audition? Mother: Oh, hello, Yuuki-kun and Hoshiko-chan. I didn't notice you because I was busy with your Onee-sama's hair. Anyway, what Arata-oniisan was talking about was the transfer audition to Nebula Academy. Yuuki Nakamura: But Nebula Academy's first transfer audition is in the spring on the second Monday of March, isn't it, Mom? Mother (seriously): Which is why she's getting prepared for it now so we don't rush her later. (Yuuki nods his head silently.) Hoshiko: Why Nebula Academy? Why not Shooting Star Academy? You and Dad said that Azami-oneesama was like a shining star. Father (sternly): Yes, but she is NOT going to SS Academy. NebAca is a much more prestigious school than that SS Academy. Hoshiko (in a small voice): Why? Mother, Father, and Azami: Because it's elite, Hoshiko. (Hoshiko nods silently and does not say another word.) (The father and mother switch places. Then he uses a pair of small scissors to cut the bangs from Azami's forehead due to them being long. A trash can is conveniently placed to catch the cut hairs.) Haruto Nakamura: Our shining star daughter will be a top idol, won't she, Akira? Akira Nakamura: Of course she would, Haruto. (Passes him a flat iron) Haruto: (straightening Azami's side bangs with the flat iron) She will pass NebAca's transfer audition. Soon Azami won't be going to Ichikawa Gakuen anymore. (Azami smiles in agreement since could not nod without being burned by the flat iron.) Hoshiko: Where's Gejikou-neechan? Everyone except Yuuki and Hoshiko: THE MIDDLE CHILD?! Yuuki: Yeah, Gekijou-neechan. Arata: Upstairs. What's she doing in there? Azami: Trying to be a top idol. (Rolls her eyes) She's a hopeless optimistic. (Gekijou's footsteps can be heard.) Yuuki and Hoshiko: Here she comes now! Gekijou (excitedly): What are you talking about? An audition? Idol academy? Top idol? I wanna get on this, too--ehen~! Arata (whispering in a disapproving tone): Here comes Shoukaki-chan. (Everyone except for Yuuki and Hoshiko look at Gekijou with disapproving glances or glares.) Gekijou (frowning): Isn't anyone going to answer my question? Yuuki: Azami-oneesama's going to Nebula Academy soon. ' Gekijou:' Whaaat? Why that snooty snob of a school? Shooting Star Academy for me~ehen! Haruto: Of course, Gekijou Nakamura. Of course you would go to SS Academy. It's perfect for you. Akira: You would not fit in NebAca. You're not as well-behaved or refined like your older sister here. (Azami smugly grins at Gekijou.) (Gekijou glares at Azami.) Gekijou: I'm gonna be a top idol and win the Star Queen Cup! I'm gonna be a shooting star! Azami (whispers): More like a falling star, right, Mother, Father? (Azami and Akira snicker loudly while Haruto covers his mouth, laughing.) Gekijou: You may laugh now, but you'll give me the respect that I deserve later! You'll see! (She angrily runs off, looking for something.) (Arata bursts into laughter.) Arata: That's so funny! Gekijou being an idol! What a laugh! Hoshiko (glaring): I don't think it's so funny, Arata. Yuuki (glaring): Yeah, I don't think it's so funny, either. Arata (confused): What? What'd I do? What'd I do? (Meanwhile, Gekijou is in her parents' room. She is digging through her mother's box of Aikatsu cards.) (After some digging, she finds a Candy Print Raglan T-shirt card, a Sunflower Skirt card, and a Sunflower Sandals card.) Gekijou (excited): Fufufun! I've finally found some cards that look good! I'm gonna be so ON POINT! (She picks up the cards that she has chosen and carries them. She kicked over the box of cards as she ran and they fell to the floor which causes a mess, but does not bother to pick them up.) Gekijou (thinking): Mom can clean that up herself. (Gekijou runs back to her family, puts her cards away into her pocket, and smiles at her younger twin siblings.) Gekijou: (hugs Yuuki and Hoshiko) Thank you so much for always supporting me and believing in me! You're the best! (She turns to the rest of her family and glares at them.) Gekijou: And as for everyone else, thanks for nothing! You've always dismissed me as the middle child, but that shall go on no more! I'm gonna be an idol! And I'm gonna go to Shooting Star Academy first since Snobbula Academy's entrance and transfer auditions don't start until spring! Shooting Star's starts today, so ha! (Blows a raspberry at Azami.) (Before anyone could react, Gekijou went on.) Gekijou: To those who never believed in me...! (Pulls down her lower eyelid with her index finger and sticks out her tongue, making an akanbe face at her mother, father, older brother, and older sister.) Beh! Nya nya nya nyan nyan~! (She waves good-bye with a grin and runs out the door.) (While Akira, Haruto, Arata, and Azami were shocked, Yuuki and Hoshiko burst into laughter.) Akira: My word! Haruto: I've never been treated like that before until now! Arata (annoyed): What a brat! Azami (angry and embarrassed): How DARE she treat us like that! What a bratty, little twerp! Yuuki (in between laughs): That was SO funny! Hoshiko (in between laughs): Yeah! Gekijou-neechan was like "Beh! Nya nya nya nyan nyan~!" (Copying Gekijou's akanbe perfectly.) Arata and Azami (furious): That little brat--! (Arata and Azami ran to the window and loudly banged on it.) Arata and Azami (furious): Hey, hey! HEY! (Gekijou stops running to look.) (Arata pulls down both his lower eyelids with his index fingers while Azami pulls down both her lower eyelids with her index fingers, rolls her eyes around, and sticks her tongue out.) Akira (furious): AZAMI NAKAMURA! (Hits Azami with a harisen on the back of her head and drags her away from the window.) Haruto (furious): ARATA NAKAMURA! (Drags Arata away from the window and smacks the top of his head with a harisen.) Arata and Azami (frowning): But... Akira and Haruto: No buts! Go to your rooms! NOW! We don't need the two of you acting so childish and immature! YOU'RE REPRESENTING US AND OUR FAMILY! Arata and Azami (frowning): But we--! But Gekijou was--! Akira and Haruto (fuming with red faces and smoke coming out of their ears in a cartoony fashion): We don't care and it doesn't matter! Such behavior is inexcusable and unacceptable for members of the Nakamura family! GO TO YOUR ROOMS NOW! (Arata and Azami went off to their rooms with their heads down while Yuuki and Hoshiko softly giggled as they went to their own rooms.) (Gejikou, meanwhile, laughed at the childishness of her older siblings and happily skipped away.) (Akira and Haruto let out huge sighs.) Akira: I can't believe that the oldest children would act like that! Haruto: Yes, dear, I agree. I'd have thought that the younger children would behave so childishly. Akira: Do you really think that Gekijou would become a top idol? Haruto (shrugs his shoulders): Maybe. She's got the drive and passion for it. Akira (sighs): Well, good luck to her. She'll need it. She'll need a LOT of it. (Then we turn to a different house in a different neighborhood. The Inoues' house, which is also a restaurant called Inoue Café, is very old. Its age is clearly showing. All of the family members are in the family room.) Naomi Inoue: Minna! I've decided to become an idol! (Her family cheers and claps with joy.) Younger Brother: Naomi-oneesan, where are you going to go? Naomi: I'm going to Shooting Star Academy, Ichiro. Ichiro Inoue: Really? That's great! Younger Sister: Shooting Star Academy? You're gonna be a star, Naomi-oneesan! Naomi: (chuckling) I guess so, Izumi. (In a more serious tone) I have to be. It's for our restaurant, Ichiro and Izumi. Izumi: Well, I know that you can do it! Ichiro: Yeah, we've got your back, Onee-san! Rest of the Inoue Family: We'll support you every step of the way. (Naomi turns to her mother, father, paternal grandparents, and maternal grandparents.) Naomi: (smiles) Thank you. You are the best, supportive family that I have. (Naomi's family hug Naomi.) Category:Transcripts Category:Aikatsu! Passion Stars Category:User:Cure Wonder